The Inbetween Pieces
by DebatableAlice
Summary: The unwritten moments, and feelings during the time period after Will's sister, Megan's Wedding,  hopefully writting up too  The moment when Ronnie goes to Will's volleyball game and "takes him back".  Starts off from Tom's perspective.
1. Tom

**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! So I'm new here of and I have to say very nervous! I have never done anything quite like this: uploading a piece of my own random work for random people [meaning no offence by saying that!] to read to their own content and then review. _

_However I am a crazy fan of ready FanFiction; I absolutely love it, and am forever on here to read other people's creations, which can I just say are amazing! Okay I am **really** veering from the point of this note and even from my story! SORRY! (Hopefully I'll get better.) _

_So yeah! This is my frist ever fanfiction...well published, and really my first one of which I feel fairly confident to post online for people to read. Please have fun reading! and If you have any constructive criticisms, please, please tell me! I love to better my work and read people's opinions._

_This FanFiction is for the _Last Song_ by_ Nicholas Sparks_ which I completely love. It's so truthful and emotional and altogether a lovely story. Therefore I couldn't help myself falling for the characters and thier stories. One point in the story: Where Ronnie goes along to Will's sisters wedding, however Marcus ends up joining them at the after party and causing a huge disaster leading to Ronnie leaving and in doing so "leaving Will". This moment I found very sad because their relationship is just so true, and it clearly cut both Ronnie and Will up, though the narration doesn't give a clear indication of this. So this is basically the inbetween moment!_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Last Song, all compliments go to his amazing work._  
_

_Thankyou; Happy reading x  
_

**TOM**

Tom slowly walked up the stairs to the first floor landing' he could hear Susan's voice breaking over into shouts of disgrace and frustration, the wedding that had taken so long to prepare, that had been perfected to every minor detail for their eldest daughter, only to be ruined at the last moment for, so far unknown and unexplained reasons. Rounding the corner, his wife's voice was being matched by Will's, sounding equally frustrated and rather exasperated as he tried to reason with her, but to no avail.

The last thing to be noticed when everything had fallen, was Will crashing into one of the grand tents which had been put specially for the wedding, and then Ronnie was standing a few metres away upon the boardwalk, just outside their family boat, a look of pure terror and shock plastered across her face. However it was, so far, a mystery as to how any of this had actually come to occur.

However, as he could clearly hear the raised voices coming from inside the library room, it seemed that Susan was sticking to her own conclusion that Ronnie was the one to blame, that it was all her fault. It probably didn't help the situation that moments before, she had ended up in conversation with the local judge, only to learn that Ronnie was currently on trial for felony shoplifting.

The door to the study was open, Tom leant gently against the polished oak doorframe into the room where Ronnie sat in the plush desk chair, squirming and grimacing at the shouts emitting from Will and his mother next door. She looked up cautiously to meet Tom's eyes for just a second before burying her head within her hair in despair. Ronnie looked up at him once again, her eyes pleading with quilt and sorrow

_"I am really sorry, Mr. Blakelee,"_ she started, sounding deeply apologetic, and in an obvious state of shock which still hadn't worn off. _"I didn't mean to cause any problems."_

_"I know you didn't"_ he replied, but even to his own ears he could hear his disappointment and own sadness for the situation. After a moment of silence, which was probably wasn't longer than a mere few seconds, he sighed heavily

_ "Would you like me to drive you home?" _he asked her, knowing that Susan could be quite persistent and that the fight next door would probably not calm down for quite some time, and then after that it would most likely be rather awkward, and anyway, he could see it within Ronnie that she no longer wanted to be here.

_ "It's pretty chaotic out there right now. Your dad might have trouble getting to the house."_ he added, after Ronnie didn't reply straight away; he carefully stood up straight in the doorway looking over to her nervous figure. In response, she nodded understandingly and quietly responded _"Yes, please."_, and with great sadness. She pushed up from the chair cautiously, into a standing position and proceeded to straighten her dress, of which the waist band seemed to be digging right in now making it exceedingly hard to breathe, and giving her a sense of dizziness. Tom stepped out the door, to one side and stretched out his arm as if indicating the route out; Ronnie looked up and walked out of the door and along the hallway. He walked alongside her and then started down the grand staircase, which led down into their homes entrance hall, Ronnie following slowly and carefully behind him. He stopped in the middle of the hall waiting for her to join him as she stepped down onto the tiled floor. Watching her, Ronnie turned her head to face backwards up the stairs from the way they had just come; and he knew that at that moment she was looking for Will, even if she couldn't actually see him. She was clearly making a decision and Tom could tell from her reluctance to carry on and her current body language that it was one she didn't want to make; but within herself, she felt that she had to do it. With the rising of her shoulders and then the droop as they sunk low, she turned back around in his direction and he nodded his head ever so slightly and opened up the front door, on which she followed after him and out of the Blaklee mansion.

Climbing into the car, he started the ignition of his land rover with a turn of the key, as Ronnie strapped herself in with a click of the plug down by her side. The car started to reverse out of its parking space, manoeuvring around guest cars, which were still leaving from the allotted parking areas. The journey was silent. Tom didn't feel as though he could muster the energy needed to talk, and even if he did, he knew Ronnie was not up for a conversation as he drove along the road to the more dusty tracks, which lead down further to the sea, and the line of beachfront houses.

As Tom pulled up upon the gravel drive of Ronnie's fathers old, and rather sad in comparison to the newly put up large beach houses either side, looking bungalow, the small rocks crunching together and against the tough tire surfaces, and then the engine slowed until it finally stopped completely as he took him foot off the pedal.

They were both looking straight out the windscreen in the direction of the small bungalow and outwards onto the sand dunes and then at the sea where the sun rays were bouncing off creating glittering lights just off the water's surface. He was just thinking how peaceful and wonderful it all looked, a large comparison to which the two of them had just driven away from, until he heard Ronnie shift in her seat slightly as her dress rubbed against the leather interior. She turned to him, sadness and emotion welling up inside her, clear in her eyes as they began to swim slightly before she blinked the inevitable tears away, but a look of determination upon her face;

_ "Would yoy please tell Will that I said good-bye, and that I won't be seeing him anymore?." _She sighed deeply and had to look away from him, instead at the fabric of her dress. He nodded solemnly _"Yeah"_ he said. _"I can do that."_ Tom understood he must pass on this message to his son. With that, Ronnie drew a ragged breath, she didn't smile nor thank him, but she slipped from the car, shutting the door with a thud behind her and headed up into the bungalow. Tom sat there stationary in the driver's seat, hands on the steering wheel in front of him for a couple of minutes, just thinking, before silently and carefully turning the key once again and backing slowly out of the drive; back home.

The car door clicked shut behind him as he headed towards the front door; around two or so guests were still here, but as he walked up the front steps to the door they were getting ready to head off, as some climbed into their cars and drive off down the long driveway.

Standing on the Veranda that ran the length of the back of the house, Tom overlooked their large garden. He could see the pool which was covered with temporary but sturdy decking; beautifully coloured and ornate flower arrangements here and there across the lawn and upon the banister of the veranda; and the giant tents, which were now starting to be collapsed, with Susan working and organising right in the midst of it all. She currently seemed to be pointing in one certain way, clearly directing people in the ways they should be going. On the boardwalk down by the river's edge stood his new Son-in-Law Daniel with his daughter Megan leaning into his arms, both smiling contently, thrilled with the day despite the big mishap earlier. Then he turned his gaze back to the lawn where the large ceremony tent still stood; inside he stopped Will who had clearly been ordered to help clear away the chairs. With a sigh, Tom started down the steps and onto the concrete patio, across the lawn, and in the general direction of his son. He knew this wouldn't be easy and especially hard on Will; for he knew that Will had loved Ronnie dearly, and she had done so him; but now it had come to this moment in time and it couldn't be put off.

_ "Will"_ he called out as he neared him _"Do you have a moment?"_

_

* * *

_

___After coming back to this stor to finally get round to cross-ference the correct speech spoken between Tom and Ronnie, I have realised in the book, that Ronnie actually tells Tom to let Will know she says Goodbye as they are leaving the house; however I have written it as she gets out of the car. - Sorry about that! I did think about changing it, but I personally quite like the structure of her goodbyes?_


	2. Will

**_Author's Note:_** _Hey All, thankyou to everyone who has read my story so far and those who have favourited and followed the process of this fanfiction, I feel so loved. _

_And a huge thankyou to_** goodnightstars**_ who gave me my very first review on not only this fanfiction but ever. Thankyou for the encouraging words. x_

_Sorry this chapter has come out quite late after the first!_

_Thankyou, Happy reading x  
_

* * *

**WILL**

Will turned around; putting the two chairs, he'd been carrying at that moment down against the grass of the lawn. Inside he was seething with anger; Marcus had dared come here, the day of his sister's wedding and had ruined everything. Marcus had come for revenge for all that had come to pass, but also to get his revenge on Ronnie. Not because she had done anything wrong, more that she _hadn't_ done anything. For Ronnie had confided in Will previously that when she had first arrived this summer in North Carolina she had met up with Galadriel; or Blaze, as she now liked to be known, and in doing so had come face to face with Marcus. This came to some sticky situations and lead to some confrontations and rejections.

Ronnie. He hadn't seen her since they were together on the decking outside his dad's boat, and then it had all just happened so quickly...

Marcus had turned up, insulting and taunting with him in front of Ronnie; _"I mean it, Richie Rich. You really charmed the pants off her...Almost, anyway." _Will could remember Marcus' words fresh and clear but had been unable to retell them to anyone. Then Marcus had even gone as far as to provoke Will once again about the fire, and just like that, that had been it; enough was enough. Will had, without thinking, any thoughts on the consequences that may have arisen due to his reaction, and against Ronnie's shouts of no, had launched himself towards Marcus at which they had ended up colliding into the tent, which had subsequently collapsed with ease; knocking the guests within as they stood there sipping champagne and chatting merrily together moments before.

Marcus had then slipped away from the scene of chaos and mess so quickly that no one had even seen him except for Ronnie and Will, meaning that his mum had come to quickly blame Ronnie for the disaster.

He was furious and frustrated because he couldn't fully explain that it had been the fault of Marcus, and not Ronnie whom his mum seemed so insistent on blaming; and this was merely due to the possibility that in return for Will planting the blame of Marcus, Marcus would let the knowledge of how the fire at the church had really started out. No matter how hard he persisted however he knew he just couldn't do it; it would ruin Scott and all his hopes to get that scholarship.

Now he was here, clearing up after the wedding on strict and pursed lipped orders from his mum, and now his dad wanted to speak with him, did this also have to do with the accident? He really didn't feel up to arguing his and Ronnie's case any longer for no one seemed to be listening and were just being so narrow minded.

Will didn't speak but nodded his head stiffly in his father's direction. His dad reached him and motioned to the two chairs that were nearby their position, before sitting upon one himself and looking up at him Son momentarily before Will followed suite and cautiously lowered himself into the other chair next to his dad. He looked out across the lawn towards the water where his sister and Daniel stood in each other's arms, full of never ending love for each other; the love he felt for Ronnie and which she had told him she had for him too.

_"Will"_ his dad started, bringing him back from his thoughts, Will turned to look at his dad whose face had a weary and slightly sad expression to it.

_"What happened earlier was extremely unfortunate, and I know your mother has already spoken to you about it-"_

_"It wasn't Ronnie's fault; honest"_ Will insisted quickly before any more blame could be placed upon her. Tom nodded solemnly.

_"That's okay," _he said, trying to indicate to Will that he wasn't here to blame anyone, and as Will understood, Tom continued,

_"I just wanted to let you know that I drove Ronnie home whilst you were talking with your mother." _Talking was an understatement thought Will heatedly remembering how his mother had shouted and brutally insulted Ronnie unnecessarily _"She ruined your sister's wedding!"_ she had thrown at him _"She's not good enough for you."_ Will flinched internally feeling the pain that Ronnie must have felt sitting by herself in the study room, clearly hearing every word of Susan's argument against her. Will sat up straighter at the mention of her name,

_"Is she okay? I didn't get to-"_ he trailed off not really knowing what he would have done or said. Would he have apologised, for her getting all the blame from his mum? Would he have explained why Marcus was always such a threat – to come clean about the fire? Or would he have just simply been there to comfort her in the commotion? He didn't really know; but looking at his father's face, he knew things were obviously not good.

_"Dad?"_ he asked a hint of urgency and worry in his tone, _"just tell me, please."_

* * *

_**Author's Second Note:** My apologies that you had to wait for a chapter that turned out to be really quite short. I had planned to write the speech between Will and Tom, however I thought the urgent tone at the end was quite a good note to finish off on? _

_Feel free to review - constructive words are always much appreciated as I'd love to hear what you like__/ perhaps think could be better__ about my story.  
_


	3. Will 2

_**Author's Note:** Can I just say how truly sorry I am at how shockingly late this chapter has come out! I mean **wow** it was last updated December last year...meaning it's been what? 5 months. My apologies._

_Now for the excuses: I have been extremely busy having started my first year of Sixth Form this year and since Christmas I have been **crazy** busy what with the exam period coming up and I have just had no time to do anything but revise, revise, revise. Then the actual exams came up and I was so stressed. However Today was my English Literature AS and that was my last important one out the way so I thought I'd be nice an upload a new chapter which has been saved on my laptop for far too long!_

_I mainly want to thank people who are even still reading this story! I got a review from **Eden** just over two weeks ago and it reminded me I even had this story going and made me want to upload it because I saw how people were actually still following it! Thankyou to everyone else aswell! x_

_Happy Reading x_

* * *

**WILL**

His dad sighed as he ran his hand through his once smart hair; it was clear that he didn't really want to tell Will whatever he was about too.

"Well, I took Ronnie home..." he repeated seeming to be mustering up the power to deliver the second part of the conversation, of which he seemed to be having such difficulty delivering; "...and" he went on, before stopping again; but not indefinitely as he looked Will hard in the eyes as if warning him about something. That something was that he would tell him what was the truth, and so Will should try to understand,

"and as I dropped her off at her house she asked me to tell you goodbye, and that she's sorry Will" he started to explain "but she thinks it would be best if she didn't come round anymore." He finished.

Will's face had sunk in accord to his father's words, though as his dad spoke the end of his sentence there was a moment of thought and a flicker of determination across his face, which in turn changed into determination.

"Well we'll just have to meet up in town or on the beach, and I can go to her house if necessary; she doesn't need to come round here. That won't change anything," Will said, getting prepared to stand up as he decided to drive over, see her right now, and try to explain and sort things out.

Will could sense his father sighing internally and his dad reached out his arm and placed in firmly on Will's shoulder, implying for him to stay seated where he was.

Will looked down questioningly at his father's hand, frustrated at the restraint he was putting on him, but stayed seated anyway but sighing just to portray his impatience and looked at his father with raised eyebrows waiting for him to speak. His dad didn't remove his hand from Will's shoulder, but tightened his grip slightly and started again; "No Will." He shook his head and Will frowned, confused at why this was so hard for his dad not to just tell him straight away,

"She said that it is better if it ended." The pressure on Will's shoulder was reapplied with a sympathetic implication, but to Will it went unnoticed.

The sound around him started to fade out, to create that fuzzy hum like someone had turned down the volume dial to make the surroundings more muted and everything around him went out of his focus, instead just a mass of haze, making everything feel quite distant...or him distant from everything else.

No.

This couldn't be correct. He loved Ronnie, and Ronnie had told him that she loved him too. So why was everything so wrong, and seeming to fall apart?

"Will? Will?" his dad's voice seemed to register slightly, far away, as it started to reach Will's ears; he mentally shook himself so he was now looking into the worried face of his father.

"Will?" his dad asked again. He didn't reply but nodded to show he had heard, making his father sigh in relief.

"I'm really sorry Will." Will could sense that his words were true and filled with serenity, however rather than saying anything he just nodded again and sighed deeply as if he was having to muster up the energy and power to do anything. As he proceeded to stand up from the chair, without any words he went back to stack the last few chairs, leaving his dad behind. His back leaning heavily back into the chair and his elbow resting on the chair back and head in his hand from the energy he had lost through telling Will the news.

Thoughts flew through Will's mind, incoherent and thoroughly confusing ones that only flitted in for a glance and then were gone straight away before he could really even try to decipher or register them. First he felt full of loss and confusion.

What was this? Was this really what Ronnie had said? He just didn't know.

When these questions first entered his mind he would immediately turn away the negatives, but as more and more entered his mind, Will started losing faith in what he had thought he had once known.

The most pressing was the confusion about the fact that Ronnie had told him she loved him, and of course, he had told her plenty; but that meant true feeling and that the romance of their relationship really meant something and they would stay dedicated and loyal to each other.

So why had she just ended it like that? His heart sunk even more and he sighed heavily before coughing slightly to clear his throat which suddenly felt all tight with emotion, loss and hurt.

All the while Tom watched his son from the veranda where he had moved away too. Regrettably, he could see how upset this had made Will and saw just how much it affected him.

* * *

_**A/N:** Probably not the chapter you were all hoping and waiting eagerly _(hardy-ha-ha) _for. _

_However I do have the next one being typed up and ready now, so I would really appreciate some reviews to see whether I should even post the next one, and finish this story? x_


	4. Megan

_**Author's Note:** Even though I had already uploaded a new chapter yesterday, I thought'd that as I was in the flow of things I would be nice and upload the next chatper of this story? Especially after _**aries4me**_ kindly replied to my request for a review on whether I should continue and she asked that I did._

* * *

**MEGAN**

Today had been wonderful. I had honestly and truly been great. She really didn't mind too much about what had happened earlier, because today was her and Daniel's special day. They were together forever, from this day forward.

Megan had been leaning gently back into Daniel's chest, as he enveloped her in his warm and loving arms. She trusted him fully and loved him with her whole heart, and knew that he definitely felt the same way.

She looked out upon the rippling blue water, which occasionally would make the family boat bob up and down gently in the slight waves. The sun was shining down brightly, reflecting off of the water's surface and therefore throwing about a wonder light; reflecting Megan's joyous and happy feelings.

Shifting her weight slightly upon the wooden decking, Megan leaned back a little more and tilted her head backwards as she looked up into the loving eyes of her husband. She smiled brightly and said gently,

"I love you."

Daniel smiled back, "and of course I love you too." He answered before bending his head to kiss her gently but passionately upon the lips.

"Will?" Megan looked up and over towards the gardens where the voice was coming from, "I'm really sorry Will." It was her father, he was now calling after her brother who looked lost and hurt. Will seemed to be continuing to clear the chairs away, as previously instructed by their mother, but with much more force now, yet he seemed to lack purpose.

Megan watched with a concerned expression on her face, frowning as she tried to understand the unknown and so far confusing situation.

"What's-?" Daniel asked out to the open as he also surveyed the events. They both stood watching for a few minutes as Will stacked the last chair upon the stack and walked dejectedly towards the house with his head hanging, as he rubbed his hands over his face in frustration and walked out of view in the large home; leaving their father sitting slumped in one last chair looking worn out and sad.

"Wait here." Megan said to Daniel as she applied slight pressure to his arm in a way that said she would be right back and she hoped he would understand. He knew this was what being part of the family meant and so he smiled understandingly and hugged her back quickly before letting her out of his arms. She stepped forward, their arms stretched out as Megan stepped further away, but with their hands still entwined. "I'll be right back." She smiled gently before they released hands and she proceeded to briskly cross the lawn, holding onto her beautiful dress, making sure it wouldn't trail along the floor and become dirty or accidently trip on the hem.

"Will?" she called out, her voice disappearing into the depths of the house, as she stood in the middle of the entrance hall. The sun light shone brightly through the high windows creating beams of light into the cooler and more shaded room. "Will?" she called out again as she started to climb the elaborate staircase which curved as it rose up against the side of the rounded wall, finishing up on the first floor landing.

The image of her brother looking so helplessly lost, and her dads saddened look had definitely puzzled her, and it didn't matter that today was her wedding day, it was perfect and nothing could ruin it. Will was her younger brother and so she needed to sort this out. Thankfully, Daniel was so good, and he understood fully that this was something she needed to do to rest her mind. Just one of the many reasons why she loved him so much.

Megan turned the corner on the first floor landing, her white satin heels tapping against the dark wooden floor and the rustle of her wedding dress train as it flowed out behind her trailing along slightly on the floor.

She knocked lightly but insistently on the outside of Will's shut bedroom door. There was no sound in response. "Will? Can I come in, please?" she asked through the door.

This wasn't like Will. He had been so happy lately, as his and Ronnie's relationship grew. She saw how much they both needed and complimented each other, and it had been a long time since she, or anyone had seen them apart when they had the opportunity to be together. Yes, she had also noticed her mother's opinion, and that it was not perhaps the most positive or welcoming of attitudes, but this hadn't stopped them so far. So why and more pressingly, what had happened?

"Will, if you don't open up, I'll just come in anyway." She called out again, hand reached out ready to clasp the door handle, pausing for just a moment to see if he would actually come.

No. It didn't seem he would.

Slowly she pulled down the handle and pushed open the door into his bedroom. Will was sitting, or what looked more like slouching back into his chair over by his desk. His eyes were closed and arms just handing carelessly over the armrests of the chair and down by its sides. His tie had been abandoned upon the floor over to the place where he now sat, and his smart shoes had been kicked off haphazardly in the doorway.

It was not a happy state and Megan sighed deeply as she crossed the room over to her brother. She slowly reached out her arm and gentle placed her hand upon his shoulder. "Will, talk to me." She said quietly, with a clear sense of sadness in her voice.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ At the moment I do have roughly three or so, more main chapter points that I would like to write about for this story. However I am again going to mean and ask if I could possibly have at least five more reviews, just to see whether it's worth continuing and for some motivation? :)_

_It's muchly appreciated and sorry to be annoying! I just have a lot on, so to know that people want me to continue is really nice. x  
_


End file.
